1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber devices for measuring current or voltage, and more particularly at least to such devices wherein one light conductor is used to transmit optical signals between a measuring transducer and light generators and processing circuitry, respectively.
2. Prior Art
When measuring current or voltage, electromechanical, electronic instruments, or a combination of the two are normally used, which elements are electrically connected to transformers, shunts or voltage dividers. One of the major problems of such measuring systems is to eliminate the influence of disturbances, i.e. to suppress disturbances that may enter into the transmission of signals, or to suppress cophasal disturbing voltages ("common-mode"-suppression). Other problems are associated with measurement at high potentials, to guard against electrical spark-overs and to make measuring systems with inherent self-securing features.